Various holster designs are known in the art. Many police, military, and security personnel, carry firearms for the protection of the public and themselves. Such firearms often comprises handguns referred to as “self-loading” pistols. For safety reasons, those self-loading pistols are carried in a holster, and do not have a round loaded in the firing chamber.
In an emergent situation, such police, military, security personnel may have occasion to draw the pistol from the holster and discharge that weapon. The time required to remove the pistol from the holster and then to manually move a sliding portion of the pistol to dispose a round in the firing chamber is critical.
What is needed is a holster assembly that facilitates loading a round into the firing chamber, and assists the removal of the loaded pistol from the holster. Applicant's holster assembly, and method using same, achieves these objectives.